


Las cosas más simples

by pasivagresiva



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Takashima está en búsqueda de nuevos amigos, después de que los que tenía le abandonaran por lo mandón que era. En Akira ve un posible candidato. Sin embargo, con el tiempo se da cuenta de que Akira es mucho más que un peón a quien mandonear. Akira termina siendo su mejor amigo, permitiéndole madurar y ser una mejor persona.
Kudos: 2





	Las cosas más simples

Takashima era un niño de siete años cuando vio que en la pequeña casa de en frente, se había mudado un chico de su misma edad, pero tal parecía, demasiado tímido como para iniciar una conversación o juego con él. Se llamaba Akira, y vivía con su madre, abuela y hermana. Y aquello, fue todo lo que supo del chico nuevo, al menos, hasta un par de meses después.

A menudo a la cabeza de Shima, como le llamaban sus amigos, venían preguntas sobre su vecino: ¿Por qué no viven con su papá? ¿Por qué Akira siempre lleva las mismas zapatillas tan gastadas? ¿Por qué su mamá casi no pasa en casa, y él y su hermana siempre están siendo cuidados con la abuela?

—¡Oye, tú!

Un día, la exagerada curiosidad de Takashima, fomentada por programas de la BBC y similares, se encontró a sí misma llamando la atención de Akira.

Le hizo señas, como si con su grito no hubiera sido suficiente. El más bajo le había escuchado, demostrándolo en sus hombros que se contrajeron.

—Niño nuevo, ¿por qué no sales a jugar?

Akira se volteó con las manos incrustadas en las asas de su mochila randoseru. Su expresión, de sorpresa, cambió rápidamente a una de temor cuando el decidido chico de la casa de en frente, camino en su dirección. Miró hacia todos lados, como si buscara algo en el entorno —una bicicleta, patineta, o a su misma abuela— que le ayudara a escapar de ese aterrador y alto niño.

—¿Por qué no hablas? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?

Nuevamente, la expresión de terror en los ojos avellanados de Akira ¿¡Los ratones podían comerte la lengua mientras dormías o algo así!? De cualquier forma, Akira sí tenía lengua y sí podía hablar, sólo que prefería no hacerlo cuando no tenía nada importante que decir. Era algo que su padre a menudo le decía, y que él terminó aprendiendo.

—No —respondió al fin, evitando el contacto visual con el otro chico más alto que él.

—¿”No”? —repitió confundido— ¿”No” qué?

—¡Que sí puedo hablar! —soltó el agarre de su mochila y apretó los puños hacia abajo.

El chico parecía molesto por su comentario. Shima era el único niño en una casa llena de adultos y adolescentes, por lo que se había acostumbrado a que todos estuvieran pendientes de él. Así, había desarrollado una personalidad muy segura, que se demostraba cada vez que se juntaba a jugar con los demás chicos del vecindario. Takashima era quien decidía dónde, cómo, a qué y hasta cuándo jugaban a algo. Y sus amigos no solían cuestionarlo. Mas, en el último tiempo, había comenzado a quedarse un poco solo por esta actitud.

Necesitaba nuevos peones para jugar a lo que se le pegara la regalada gana, y Akira con su timidez, parecía un candidato perfecto. Sin embargo, si quería ganárselo como miembro de su equipo, tenía que ser amable con él primero. Así que recordó todas las veces que su padre le había dicho que no tenía que ser un tirano. Que nadie quiere ser amigo de un mandón. Mamá, por su parte, le decía que por mucho que quisiera saber todo de los demás, no tenía que hacerlos sentir mal con sus preguntas.

Esto último, se lo había dicho particularmente por la nueva familia que se instaló en la casa del frente, ya que el menor de los Kouyou había comenzado a cuestionarse un montón de cosas sobre el vivir de dicha familia.

—Bien, eso es bueno. Porque no sé lenguaje de señas —dijo aumentando la firmeza con la que sostenía una pelota de fútbol debajo del brazo— ¿Te gusta el fútbol?

Recibió una negación de parte del más bajo ¿¡Cómo rayos no le iba a gustar el fútbol!? ¡A todos los niños le gustaba el fútbol! Su papá y él siempre lo veían frente al televisor, o a veces, y si el trabajo de este se lo permitía, iban al estadio.

—¿Y qué te gusta hacer?

—Me gustan los videojuegos.

Eso estaba bien para él. Takashima se esperaba una respuesta completamente contraria, como que Akira jugaba a las muñecas con su hermana o algo así. Pero, a decir verdad, los videojuegos eran algo muy genial también.

—¡En mi casa tengo un montón de juegos y consolas! —tomó el brazo del chiquillo y lo haló hasta su hogar, sin darle mayor espacio para protestar al respecto— ¡Vamos!

—Pero… Mi abuela…

—¡Vives al frente! Mamá puede hablar con ella.

En un principio, Akira lo había visto como una pésima idea. Por las tardes, ayudaba a su abuela a bordar los delantales que ella misma confeccionaba y que luego vendían. Junto con el trabajo de camarera de su madre, eran los ingresos de la familia. No era mucho, pero les permitía tener almuerzo todos los días, y algunos fines de semana, pedir comida china por teléfono.

Sin embargo, devolverse a casa no era una opción cuando vio la cantidad de cajas de juegos que se encontraban ordenadas en una estante más grande que los cualquier de los dos niños. Sus ojos brillaron como si se tratara de Navidad. El chico de la casa del frente tenía consolas que sólo había visto en revistas, vitrinas o televisión. Jamás había tenido dichos controles en sus manos, pero no había de ser demasiado distintos que los que en su casa tenía, pensó.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —soltó la primera pregunta.

El más alto lo miró confundido. Le extrañaba que no lo conociera al menos por su nombre de pila. Luego recordó que rara vez veía a Akira afuera, y cuando lo hacía, era sólo para ir y o volver de la escuela. Una que otra ocasión, también le vio acompañando a su abuela a cargando bolsas por todo el vecindario. Pero de juegos, nada.

Dejó su ego de lado por un momento, así como también su revisión de los títulos que jugarían esa tarde. Se acercó con una mano estirada y una sonrisa que enseñó que le faltaba un diente.

—Me puedes llamar Shima —saludó al más bajo tan efusivamente, que le sacudió por completo— ¡Y desde ahora soy tu mejor amigo!

Akira lucía deslumbrado por la personalidad de ese otro chico ¡Era genial! Estaba lleno de energía, confianza, y, además, ¡se había llamado su mejor amigo! Era primera vez que tenía uno.

—¡Mucho gusto, Shima! Soy Akira.

—Bien, Akira. Sé que no te gusta el futbol, pero conmigo aprenderás de todos modos. Así que partiremos jugándolo en videojuegos. Así ambos ganamos.

No era una pregunta, ni una propuesta. Sin embargo, a Akira le pareció razonable. Y también le pareció al padre de Takashima, quien miraba la situación desde el pasillo con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro. Tal vez su hijo por fin estaba madurando.

Efectivamente, Takashima se transformó en el mejor amigo de Akira. Si bien, no asistían a la misma escuela, se veían bastante seguido por las tardes, y los fines de semana. La abuela de Akira había conversado con la madre del nuevo amigo de su nieto, en primer lugar, para conocer a la familia donde este pasaba tardes enteras. Y, segundo, para rogarle que no se devolviera tan tarde a casa, ya que era el único que podía ayudarle con los delantales.

A la mujer no le parecía mucho eso de que el chico trabajara de tan pequeño, pero era este mismo quien recordaba que tenía que volver temprano. No se le veía agotado por la situación, e incluso, parecía disfrutar de su labor. Había intentado enseñarle a Takashima a bordar, pero este se había frustrado cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía ni siquiera enhebrar una aguja.

Habían pasado cumpleaños, fiestas y varias celebraciones juntos. Sin embargo, hasta la fecha, Shima nunca había ido a casa de Akira.

Al principio no le molestaba en absoluto. Takashima amaba su hogar y todos los juguetes y consolas que tenía. Pero fue durante un caluroso verano, que la curiosidad y aburrimiento de estar toda la tarde echados en la sala sin hacer nada, le había pasado la cuenta.

—Oye, Akira… —preguntó el más alto de ambos.

Se encontraban tirados en el suelo de la sala principal de la casa de Takashima. Habían almorzado juntos como tantos otros días, y se había comido un enorme trozo de sandía cada uno. Estaban demasiado llenos, sudorosos y desmotivados por el calor como para salir a la calle a jugar a la pelota.

—¿Sí? —no movió un ápice de su cuerpo para responder. Sentía que se estaba rostizando en un horno, mientras que, si salía, se freiría. Akira no quería ser ni un pollo asado, ni uno de KFC.

—¡Vamos a tu casa!

—¿¡Eh!?

Ambos chicos se levantaron con rapidez de su letargo, Shima primero que el otro. Ambos se quejaron en voz alta por lo mucho que dolió despegar la piel de la superficie de madera de forma tan brusca.

—Nunca hemos ido a tu casa. Quiero conocerla, y de paso, podemos encontrar algo más entretenido que hacer allá.

La sugerencia del otro chico, no era algo que emocionara particularmente a Akira. Su casa era muy distinta a la de Shima. Era más pequeña, no tenía tantos muebles y el taller donde él y su abuela trabajaban, se había llevado gran parte de la sala y comedor. Que también estaba unido con la cocina. Dormían en futones y no tenían un kotatsu como los Kouyou para mantenerse abrigados durante el invierno. Aunque eso último, era irrelevante en este preciso momento.

—¡Vamos!

Takashima, como tantas otras veces, ya había decidido por ambos. Hace bastante que había disminuido su actitud de tirano más que de líder, pero como Akira solía demasiado en decidirse para casi todo, terminaba él eligiendo.

—¡Espera! —dijo Akira cuando el más alto ya se encontraba saliendo por la puerta principal.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Me estoy rostizando acá! —se quejó cuando sintió los rayos solares llegar directamente sobre su piel tan blanca como el papel.

—Es que mi casa… No es como la tuya.

—¿Y eso qué? ¡Todas las casas son distintas! Mientras no sea una casa embrujada, todo estará bien ¡Vamos ya!

Tal como la primera vez que hablaron, Akira fue incapaz de protestar más allá. Fue halado de su muñeca, esta vez, hasta su propio hogar. Eran las cuatro de la tarde. El sol estaba brillando en su máximo esplendor y Takashima deseaba que Akira también tuviera una piscina como él para poder bañarse en ella. Y que, de paso, sus padres no estuvieran ocupados en sus asuntos como para negarse a armarla aún.

Pero el escenario era completamente distinto. Akira no tenía una piscina en su patio. Tampoco una sala con un enorme televisor y parlantes para ver películas como si estuvieran en un cine. Ni siquiera tenían habitaciones separadas para la sala, cocina y comedor. Todo estaba concentrado en una sola gran sala, que seguía siendo más pequeña que la suya.

Algo decepcionado por el escenario, pero sin querer ofender a su mejor amigo, se acercó a este.

—Muéstrame tu habitación, ¿sí?

Akira ya lucia suficientemente apenado con lo modesta de su casa, pero de todas formas asintió a Shima.

—No tengo habitación propia como tú. Aquí duermo con mi abuela.

Había otro dormitorio, pero Takashima dedujo que en él dormía la hermana mayor de Akira y su madre. La habitación en la que estaban, tenía algunos pósters en las paredes de videojuegos, bastante roídos y hasta desteñidos. Se notaba que habían sido pegados y despegados un montón de veces, pero Akira insistía en seguir dándoles vida útil.

En una esquina, tenía un pequeño televisor y dos consolas muy viejas.

—Tengo una Play Station 2 y una Super Nintendo —apuntó su rostro a ambos aparatos electrónicos, mientras un brazo se cruzó por su torso, sosteniendo al otro— Un tío me los regaló. Tienen muchos años, pero me dijo que de seguro yo les daría mejor uso.

A Takashima se le encogió el corazón. De haber sabido que Akira se deprimiría tanto al mostrarle su casa, nunca habría propuesto ir a ella. Ahora entendía por qué el chico siempre prefería pasar tiempo en la suya.

¿Qué debía hacer?

—Lamento que mi casa no sea tan genial como la tuya…

¡Sí, tenía que hacer algo urgente!

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dices? ¡Tu casa es muy genial también! —dijo en un tono emocionado— Si estás sentado en el comedor, y olvidaste la sal o el cátsup, ¡puedes ir y volver rápidamente por ella en la cocina! O si es invierno, duermes mucho más abrigado con otra persona. De hecho, es genial que vivas con tu abuela. Yo a la mía la veo como una vez al año… Además, cuando guardas los futones, ¡te queda mucho espacio en tu habitación para jugar o hacer lo que quieras! ¡Es muy útil!

Akira nunca había reparado en todo lo que Shima le estaba mencionando. A decir verdad, nunca se había acomplejado demasiado de su situación económica, salvo en esas situaciones, cuando debía enseñar a otros cómo vivía. Ya le había sucedido antes, que sus amigos o compañeros de clase le recalcaban lo aburrido que era visitarlo, ya que no tenía mucho que ofrecer.

Tal vez, Akira pensó, no era su casa el problema, sino las personas con quienes se relacionaba entonces.

El sonido de las llaves abriendo la puerta, captó la atención de los dos niños que corrieron para recibir a la madre de Akira. Takashima pensó que era una mujer muy guapa, pero de apariencia agotada. Venía con unas bolsas de compras que su hijo de inmediato ayudó a cargar hasta la mesada en la cocina.

—¡Vaya! ¿Y este jovencito quién es?

—Se llama…

—¡Takashima Kouyou! —interrumpió a su amigo, dándole una reverencia a la mujer— Mucho gusto. Soy el mejor amigo de Akira.

La madre del más bajo de los tres, soltó una pequeña risa que ocultó con su mano. El chico vestía con ropa impecable, y se notaba que tenía muy buenos modales.

—Ah, así que tú eres el chico que se roba a mi hijo por las tardes… —levantó una ceja más para molestar al niño, que con una real sensación de sentir lo que decía— Mi madre me ha hablado mucho de ti ¿Qué los trae por acá, chicos?

—Takashima se aburrió de que siempre estuviéramos en su casa, así que vinimos acá… Pero no es como que haya mucho que hacer. Si nos quedamos aquí, nos rostizamos. Si salimos, nos freímos como pollo del KFC.

Las ocurrencias de su hijo menor, siempre lograban sacarle una sonrisa. Shima lucía avergonzado. Akira lo hacía parecer como si lo hubiera echado de su casa.

—¿Qué les parece usar la manguera en el patio? No es lo mismo que una piscina, pero podrán refrescarse. Me encargaré de prepararles jugo y un plato con galletas.

Los dos niños se miraron uno al otro, con destellos en ambos pares de ojos.

Se cambiaron de ropa. Akira quedó en su ropa interior, sin sentir pudor alguno de desvestirse en la misma sala frente a su mejor amigo y su madre. La emoción por la propuesta que mamá le había dado, podía más que cualquier otra preocupación menor. Terminó prestándole su traje de baño a Shima. A este le quedaba un poco corto, pero tampoco se complicó demasiado.

Takashima y Akira debían turnarse para ver quién mojaba a quién. Por un rato fue divertido, pero no tardaron demasiado para competir por tener el control de la fuente del agua. Justo entonces, fue cuando la madre de Akira apareció con jugo y galletas para los chicos. Ambos se abalanzaron sobre la mujer para alimentarse con galletas con forma de animales, e hidratarse con jugo de naranja.

—¿No quieren que me encargue yo de la manguera?

Ambos asintieron con los cachetes llenos del líquido ácido, y las comisuras de los labios adornadas en migajas. Terminaron de nutrir sus pequeños cuerpos, y se encontraban listos para volver a jugar. Esta vez, la madre de Akira se encargó se sostener la manguera, poniendo el pulgar al final de esta, y así conseguir que el chorro de agua se disipara de mejor forma.

La mujer pensó en más de una ocasión en cuánto subiría la cuenta del agua, pero, por otro lado, eran tan pocos los lujos que podían darse ella, su madre e hijos, que una travesura inocente como aquella, no dolía. Se esforzaría el doble en el trabajo de ser necesario para que a Akira y a Kozue nunca les faltara nada. En específico, con Akira, su felicidad de niño.

Takashima pasó uno de los mejores veranos de su vida compartiendo con Akira y su familia. Comenzó a ir más seguido, ayudaba a la familia con el aseo y reparto de delantales. Incluso, aprendió a enhebrar agujas y a bordar. Se hizo muy bueno en los juegos retro que Akira tenía, aunque nunca lo suficiente como para ganarle.

Desde ese día, Shima se dio cuenta de que lo mejor de la amistad, estaba en las cosas más simples.


End file.
